


One Night

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Bestiality, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Romance, Sexual Content, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, doing it up against a tree, teenage boys, werewolf boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex up against a tree! Werewolf sex up against a tree really. PWP. Also contains mentions of (werewolf) bestiality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XI's prompts: claws, fangs, fur

Tommy should change back, he should do something, he shouldn't let this go on and on...and on. He's a werewolf, for pete's sake! OK, he tries to be a good werewolf but no matter which way you turn it, he is still, biologically, a werewolf with big claws and sharp fangs and fur covering every inch of him. But something has come over Merton - adrenaline still coursing through his vein from the fight with the harpy or something - and Tommy doesn't dare interrupt.

He lets Merton push him against the tree, lets him unzip his pants, and lets Merton attack him with bites, not really feeling the pain through his fur but his body still thrumming at the idea that this is his Merton pushing against him, kissing the wolf with what Tommy likes to believe are life-affirming kisses. And he's still probably high from fighting the harpy too because he's finding this pushy side of Merton all kinds of hot.

And when Merton frees Tommy's already hard cock from his boxers, Tommy melts like he does every time Merton touches him, even in his werewolf form. His brain doesn't seem to care that they're out in the open and, though Pleasantville's seen a lot of weird things through the years, the people aren't so progressive that they won't get offended at a male teenager and his werewolf boyfriend going at it in public. But logic has pretty much flown out the window the minute Merton kissed him and it's a lost cause now. Might as well go with the flow, as they say.

Merton kisses him fiercely, tugging at his fur with the same fierceness he's kissing Tommy with and it kind of hurts a little but it's the good kind of pain. He feels Merton's tongue inside his mouth run over his fangs and Tommy feels the wolf inside him humming happily and not actually contemplating harm, which is all kinds of surprising but really this is the first time Tommy is experiencing sex in his werewolf form so he has no idea what's normal or not.

Merton's hand is hot on Tommy's fur-covered enlarged penis and it only takes a few minutes before Tommy is shuddering through his orgasm, spilling all over Merton's hand and forced to change back into his normal self. He slumps heavily against the tree, suddenly exhausted but Merton's holding onto him tightly, keeping him from sliding down to the ground and just passing out there for all of Pleasantville to find him in the morning, utterly debauched and sleepy. The thought brings a smile to his face. Heh. Wouldn't that bring a shock to everyone's face? He would love to see that one day - what everyone would think of the perfect American golden boy utterly in love with his geeky, dorky, one hell of an awesome boyfriend who makes him happy on a daily basis with free handjobs and blowjobs and, apparently, werewolf sex now too.


End file.
